This invention relates generally to oil filter canisters having attachments carried on the oil filter canister body for facilitating the turning and removing of these canisters. It has long been acknowledged that the cleaner the motor oil in an engine, the greater the likelihood of longer engine life since pollutants and contaminants contained in the engine oil, when removed frequently will provide a lubricating oil which reduces friction. Even with the advent of the so called long distance oils, particulate matter contained therewithin should be removed on a regular basis so that these particles are not carried in the oil, thereby increasing the efficiency of the engine.
The following references appear to reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware in so far as these patents appear germane to the patent process, and in so far as they appear to relate to the inventive essence according to the present application.
______________________________________ 2,909,090 Moore 3,473,666 Humbert, Jr. 3,121,355 Morel et al. 3,710,930 Owdom 3,279,609 Francois ______________________________________
Of these references, the patents to Moore, and Morel et al. are of interest as they teach respectively the use of a socket wrench and a radiator cap removing device in which a few isolated components share a coincidental structural similarity with various isolated components within the instant application.
However, none of these references teach the new and novel use in combination of elements in the environment set forth hereinafter and defined as turning attachments for oil filters, and neither do they provide the unexpected benefits and advantages associated therewith.